Welcoming the Little One
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack welcome a new child into their lives. One-Shot turned into a chapter story dew to popular demand.
1. The New Arrival

Elizabeth panted heavily as she found herself at the mercy of nature

Elizabeth panted heavily as she found herself at the mercy of nature. She felt Jack's hand squeeze hers. She threw her head back as she desperately tried to retain her composure.

All composure went to hell when she felt her baby start to burst through.

"Keep going Lizzie! Yer doing great." Gibbs said, ready to retrieve the baby.

A scream escaped from Elizabeth's lips as she squeezed the life out of Jack's hand.

A cry. Elizabeth fell to the pillow, tears rolling down her face. It was done.

Jack kissed her lips passionately. Gibbs rubbed her hand.

"A beautiful baby girl." Gibbs said.

Elizabeth felt warmth being settled in her arms. She looked down to see a small infant looking up at her. Her daughter.

Elizabeth looked up to see Jack and Gibbs staring at her lovingly.

"Congratulations Elizabeth." Gibbs said. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth hugged him with her free arm.

Jack rubbed the infants forehead. Elizabeth cried joyful tears softly.

Elizabeth looked into the eyes of her beautiful baby girl. She knew immediately the name of the miracle in her arms.

"Jack." Elizabeth finally said.

Jack looked at their child then at Elizabeth. "Yes, Lizzie?"

"I know what her name shall be."

"What is that, Luv?" Jack asked as he kissed the baby's forehead.

"Alisa Anne Sparrow." Elizabeth finally said. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Jack for approval.

Jack smiled at her. "That's a beautiful name, Elizabeth." He kissed her and his daughter.

"I'll leave ye three alone." Gibbs said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled at him. Jack stood up and gave Gibbs a man-hug.

Gibbs walked out the door of the Captain's Quarters and onto the ship deck. All the crewmen immediately swarmed him once he was seen. Questions immediately flared about Elizabeth and about the baby. It was so loud he could barely hear himself think, let alone talk.

Gibbs took out his pistol and shot it into the sky. The crew jumped back and got quiet.

"Wait for them to come out! Get back to work!" Gibbs shouted. The crew scattered off in all directions.

BACK IN THE CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS RIGHT AFTER THE GUN SHOT:

"What was that?!" Elizabeth asked scared. She pulled Alisa closer to her, already in the feeling of motherhood.

"Probably a miss fire. I wouldn't worry about it, Luv." Jack replied. He was lying next to her. Elizabeth's head rested on his shoulder and Alisa lay in Elizabeth's arms.

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth finally said, still staring at Alisa. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"That is what ye asked me of during yer pregnancy." Jack replied. "And I will say what I said to ye last time," Jack looked at his daughter; she was sleeping. He looked back at Elizabeth, who had her head turned to face him. "Yer amazing Lizzie, and no matter what happens, ye will be the greatest mother, ever." Jack kissed Elizabeth's forehead and then her lips.

Elizabeth smiled and nuzzled herself into Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around her, bring Alisa closer to him too.

Please leave me a review, it'll only take second! I think I might want to continue this so, tell me what you think. Thanks so much!


	2. Never Too Young To Be a Pirate

Elizabeth awoke in hers and Jakes bed

Elizabeth awoke in hers and Jakes bed. The sunlight cast through the circular window in the Captain's Quarters. Elizabeth sat up and smiled. She saw Jack in the chair next to the bed, holding their little baby girl in his arms.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Good morning Lizzie." Jack smiled at her. He stood up with Alisa and sat next to Elizabeth. "Do ye want to hold her?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and took Alisa in her arms. "I think she may be hungry. She's been fussin' all morning."

"All right." Elizabeth said. She cradled her new born in her arms and unbuttoned her nightgown. She brought Alisa to her and gasped slightly.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, concerned,

Elizabeth looked at him. "I've just never felt it before, it comes as a shock."

"Well she seems to be liking it." Jack replied. Alisa's eyes began to close as she became full. Elizabeth saw how Alisa was about to fall asleep. She brought Alisa to her chest and buttoned her nightgown back up.

"I think she's about ready for her nap." Elizabeth said. She got out of bed and walked over to the crib the crew had made for her. It had a pillow and a fluffy blanket. It was very un-manly for the crew to have made it but it was a lovely gesture.

Elizabeth settled Alisa into the crib and kissed her forehead. Jack came up from behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"See, Luv?" Jack said. Elizabeth turned her head to look at him. "Yer a perfect mother."

Elizabeth turned to face him in his embrace and hugged him. They held tight to each other.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you think Alisa will like pirate life?" Elizabeth said, still in his embrace.

"It is all she'll know, Luv." Jack replied. "She'll love it."

AFTER ALISA'S NAP:

Elizabeth picked Alisa up from her crib. Alisa still looked a little tired and dazed. Elizabeth smiled at her and walked with her to the door. She met Jack at the door.

"Are you ready to meet some new people, Ally?" Elizabeth asked in a baby voice.

Jack chuckled and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Let's go. I promised the crew I would let them see her today."

Elizabeth nodded and they walked out the door.

When they arrived on the deck, it was cold, so Elizabeth used part of her dress to cover Alisa more. The blanket was fine but Elizabeth felt she should do a little more. Jack could feel that Elizabeth was enjoying being a mother, and he liked that.

Gibbs noticed them first and walked up to Elizabeth with open arms. Elizabeth gave him a big huge.

"Should I announce your presence?" Gibbs asked.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth said, lightly chuckling.

Gibbs walked up to the steering wheel of the boat. "Men!" Gibbs shouted. The crewmen stopped what they were doing and looked. Gibbs lowered his voice. "Captain Jack and Miss. Elizabeth would like you all to meet a new addition to our crew, Alisa." He said with a smile.

The crew went to go meet Alisa and congratulate Jack and Elizabeth. Jack was surprised and happy that the crew was actually had so much interest in his daughter.

A few minutes later the crew was back to work and Elizabeth was on the steps of the _Pearl _with Alisa in her arms.

Jack walked up to them and smiled. He bent down and grabbed Alisa. Elizabeth looked up at him, confused. Jack brought Alisa to the railing of the boat and he looked out to sea.

Elizabeth stood next to him.

"May I ask what you are doing with our daughter?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"I'm going to teach her of the sea and ship, Luv." Jack said.

"She's barely a day old, Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"Yer never to young to become a pirate." Jack said.

"All right, well what to you intend to teach her?" Elizabeth asked as she rubbed Alisa's cheek lovingly.

"Everything I know, Lizzie." Jack replied. He then walked with Alisa up to the steering wheel of the boat. Elizabeth closely followed.

"This is the steering wheel Ally." Jack said. He rested on hand on the steering wheel and rested Alisa in his other arm. "I use it to sail the _Black Pearl_ to victory." Jack said smugly, glancing at Elizabeth to see if she enjoyed the humor. She chuckled to herself. Jack smiled at her then turned his attention to Alisa.

Jack then walked her to the rum room. Elizabeth; even closer behind.

"And this is the rum room." Jack announced.

"Jack!" Elizabeth teased. "We should not be showing her _this_."

"All right then, let us go to the crow's nest." Jack replied.

Jack and Elizabeth walked up the stairs and climbed back onto the deck. Jack carried Alisa to the crow's nest and began to climb it. Elizabeth's jaw almost dropped to the wood boards.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted. "You get down her this instant!" She watched in horror as Jack climbed up the riggings. "Jack!" She shouted louder.

Jack settled himself and Alisa comfortably in the crow's nest and he lay back.

"And this Ally is me favorite place on this 'ere ship." Jack looked out at the vast ocean.

Alisa began to fuss a little and he held her up to face him. "Oh don't fuss, Luv. Daddy's here." He kissed her and held her close to him. The fussing subsided quickly. Soon Jack felt that Alisa's breathing was slowing and becoming calmer. She was asleep again.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled again. Jack looked over the railing of the crow's nest.

"Aye?"

"Get down here!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Ally's asleep." Jack replied.

Elizabeth exhaled deeply. "Fine. You just stay up there with her and come down when she's awoken."

Jack smiled. "Okay, by that time she'll need _you_ anyway."

Elizabeth smirked at him and walked to the railing of the boat she looked out at the ocean.

Jack lay his head back on the crow's nest and fell asleep with his daughter.

I know, this chapter was very fluffy! But hey, we all need a little fluff sometimes. Haha! Well thank you for reading and please leave reviews! I love anything you guys have to say! Keep your eyes peeled for new chapters! Thanks!


	3. A Pirate Melody

Elizabeth got scared when she heard Alisa's cries from the crow's nest

Elizabeth got scared when she heard Alisa's cries from the crow's nest.

"Luv!" She heard Jack yell. Elizabeth ran to the crow's nest.

"Yes?!" She yelled up to him.

"I think she's hungry again!" Jack replied.

"Bring her down here." Elizabeth said.

Jack picked her up and gripped a rope. He flung himself down to the deck. Elizabeth let out a yelp of fear. She decided that she hated when he did that.

Jack gave Ally to Elizabeth. She smiled as Alisa snuggled into her.

"I'm going to go feed her. I'll be out shortly." Elizabeth said. Jack pulled her in and gave her and Alisa a kiss on the forehead.

Elizabeth smiled and walked to hers, Jack's, and Alisa's bedroom. Elizabeth walked into the room and shut the door.

She sat down on the bed and made herself comfortable.

Elizabeth lay on the bed for a few minutes as Alisa ate. Elizabeth looked down at Alisa and felt amazed at the thought that she and Jack made such a beautiful child. She was theirs.

About fifteen minutes later, Alisa was finished. Elizabeth laid Alisa on the bed and stood up. She walked over to the treasure chest that Jack and his crew had found years ago before he even met Elizabeth. All the gold and jewelry was spread amongst the crew and Jack. The chest was now filled with baby clothes. Dresses and trousers were scattered in the chest.

Elizabeth held up a pretty yellow dress. She walked over to the bed and set it next to Alisa.

"Too big, huh honey?" Elizabeth said to Alisa.

Elizabeth walked back to the chest and got a pair of trousers. She chuckled to herself. "I bet your father would like to see you in these." Elizabeth said to Alisa.

Elizabeth found a nice blue dress and brought it over to Alisa.

"Too big?" She asked Alisa. "To small?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. "I think it's just right, hun."

Elizabeth stripped Alisa's cotton dress from her and smelled something funny.

Elizabeth lowered her head to Alisa's bum.

"Ew." Elizabeth said. She just realized that Alisa had made her first real poop. She had peed a few times but this was the first poop. Elizabeth smiled at Alisa and pulled off her cloth underwear.

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door and brought the dress and cloth underwear. She opened it and called out the door to a crewman.

He came up to her. "What do ye be needin' Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Can you bring this to the wash room please?" She asked as she handed him the stinky clothes.

"Right away ma'am." The crewman said and took the clothes.

"Thank you very much." Elizabeth said. He smiled then made a funny face when he was out of the view of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked back into her room and got a new cloth underwear from the chest. She walked up to Alisa.

"Let's get some lovely clothes on you." Elizabeth smiled and said to Alisa in a baby voice.

Elizabeth put on the cloth underwear and the beautiful blue dress.

Jack had sneaked into the room and quietly came up behind Elizabeth. She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She laughed.

"Are ye almost done, Luv?" Jack asked.

"Yes I am." Elizabeth replied as she buttoned up the dress. Elizabeth picked up Alisa and turned out of Jack's embrace.

"We're going to port soon." Jack replied.

"Perfect." Elizabeth replied with a smiled. "We need to get more clothes for Ally."

"All right." Jack said. He pulled Elizabeth close to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Elizabeth smiled against his lips. Jack pulled away and smiled. "I have go and help the crew dock."

"What should we do when we get on land?" Elizabeth asked.

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked.

"Should we bring Ally along with us?" Elizabeth said.

"Of course. She should come see the world." Jack chuckled. "And beside the point, who would we leave her with?"

"Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked.

"He will definitely want to come and have a drink with me." Jack replied.

"I just don't feel right bringing her out into the public already. Maybe I will just stay here with her." Elizabeth proposed.

"No, no." Jack said. "Ye come with me and Alisa will be fine. She'll be with ye and at least three of me crewmen will be with you at _all _times."

"Fine." Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to go but I'll be back shortly." Jack kissed Elizabeth and gave Alisa a kiss on the cheek.

Jack left the room and Elizabeth settled in the chair next to the bed. She sang a pirate melody to Alisa.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews, and I love that you guys are giving me so much feedback! Keep it coming! Thanks again and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	4. My Pirate

Elizabeth held Alisa close to her as she walked through the markets of Haring, the town they had ported at

Elizabeth held Alisa close to her as she walked through the markets of Haring, the town they had ported at.

Elizabeth saw plenty of adorable dresses and bought a couple of them. She also bought a few little things for herself and some stuff for Jack.

Jack assigned three crewmen to watch out for her and Alisa. Elizabeth chuckled to herself at the sight of the big manly crewmen looking at dresses.

Elizabeth decided to let the crewmen go to the bar because she was headed back to the ship anyway. The crewmen left to go to the bar and Elizabeth and Alisa headed for the ship.

JACK, GIBBS, AND THE REST OF THE CREW AT THE BAR:

The crewmen arrived at the bar and met with Jack and Gibbs at the table.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"She headed back for the ship." One of the crewmen replied.

"Ye didn't bring her there?" Jack asked, getting concerned.

"No, the lady asked us to come here." A different crewman said.

"I've gotta go." Jack got up and grabbed his hat.

BACK WITH ELIZABETH AND ALISA:

Elizabeth made her way to the ship. She could feel a presence. She looked around a little then held Alisa even closer.

A hand on her shoulder made Elizabeth jump. She spun around.

"What do ye have in those bags?" A strange man asked her.

"Dresses. I'm not sure they'll fit you." Elizabeth snapped.

"Have any money?" The man asked.

"No. Go away." Elizabeth said calmly. Some more men started to emerge from all around.

"Oh, don't get worked up." The man stepped closer to her.

Elizabeth began to get angry. "I'm giving you a chance to go away."

"We are not taking it lady! Now either give us your money or say good bye to your little baby." The man started to violently reach for Alisa and Elizabeth grabbed the sword hidden in her dress. She slashed the sword through the man and he fell to the ground in a thud.

Alisa started to screech and the other men started to attack Elizabeth.

Elizabeth plunged her sword into the men easily while protecting Alisa at the same time. Elizabeth ducked a man's punch and fell to the ground. Alisa fell on the cloth bag filled with dresses, which cushioned the blow.

Elizabeth dove for her child and the man fell to the ground next to her, blood stained. Elizabeth looked up to see Jack standing there, a bloody sword in his hand.

Elizabeth shot up. Jack dropped his sword and took Elizabeth and Alisa in a huge embrace. He hugged them tightly as Elizabeth whimpered softly into his shirt. Alisa was still crying.

"Those bloody whelps." Jack said. "I told them to stay with ye." Jack picked up his and Elizabeth's sword. He gave Elizabeth's to her and the bag that was still on the ground.

Jack took Alisa and kissed her. He cradled her close to him and wrapped his other hand around Elizabeth. They walked to the ship and stepped on the deck. Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Are ye all right, Lizzie?" Jack asked her.

She wiped a light tear from her face and smiled. "Thank you, Jack. You're always there."

"Me? What are ye talkin' about? Ye were the one who fought them off like a true pirate." Jack smiled at her. He kissed her softly on the lips. "My pirate."

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I knew I gave you that sword for a reason." Jack tried to joke.

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "I think I'm going to go to bed, and put Alisa down to sleep."

Jack nodded. "I'll be here."

Elizabeth walked to the Captain's Quarters.

Alisa had calmed down a little and was just still fussing, but when Elizabeth tried to settle her in her crib, Alisa screamed.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth was surprised to see Alisa actually reach her hands up to her. Elizabeth smiled and picked her up. Alisa rested on her shoulder and fell asleep before Elizabeth made it to the bed.

Elizabeth rested Alisa into the bed and she walked over to the dresser and slipped into a nightgown.

Elizabeth slid under the covers and cuddled next to Alisa. Alisa was so warm and Elizabeth watched her sleep for a few moments.

Elizabeth slid a few fingers through Alisa's thin blonde hair. "Oh, what would I have done if I had lost you? I love you Ally." Elizabeth kissed her daughter and closed her eyes.

BACK ON THE DECK WITH JACK:

Jack waited patiently as his crew started to come back.

Once all of the crew got there he announced that there was a serious need for a meeting, or rather a time where Jack yells at the crew.

Jack got to the steering wheel and the crew circled around him. Gibbs stood next to him.

"Today, me wife and new born child's lives were threatened." Jack shouted. "Only because me bloody crew wouldn't stay and protect her!" The crewmen who were with Elizabeth got quiet and looked down. "Now, we all are getting used to having a new child with us, trust me, I am still getting used to it meself. I am not warning ye all, I am _telling_. If _anything_ -anything!- happens to them again because of me crew's inability to protect them, all of ye will be walking the bloody plank!" Jack shouted.

"Ye 'eard him!" Gibbs shouted. "Now get back to work ye whelps!"

The crew scattered again and went to their posts.

Jack started for his bedroom. He stumbled upon his two girls lying in bed. Jack walked up to them and sat next to Elizabeth, careful not to wake them up. He slid a gentle hand through Elizabeth's smooth blonde hair. He looked at Alisa and Elizabeth together.

"What would I have done if I had lost you two?" Jack asked himself, whispering. "I love ye two so much."

**All done! Hehe. Please leave me a review, it only takes a little time. New chapter will be up soon and thank you so much for reading!**


	5. She Needs You Just As Much As I Do

**A/N: Sorry I've taken a little longer to update; I was out of town. Please enjoy and I love reviews!**

Jack had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed that. When he heard the scream, his heart nearly stopped.

Jack jumped up, his hand ready to pull out his sword.

"Jack, it's alright." Elizabeth said sleepily. She scooped up Alisa and cradled her.

Alisa was crying heavily.

Jack took his hand away from sword. "I guess it was just a reflex." Jack said as he sat down next to Elizabeth.

"I think she may be hungry." Elizabeth said.

Jack started to stand up. "Do ye want me to leave, Luv?"

Elizabeth touched his arm. "No, it's fine." She looked up at him and smiled. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Jack chuckled. "Yea, I guess yer right about that." Jack sat next to her.

Elizabeth did the normal routine. Jack looked down at Alisa then back up at Elizabeth.

"How does it feel?" Jack asked her. Elizabeth looked at him surprised at first then laughed.

"I'm not sure I understand." She chuckled.

"No, Luv. Not that." Jack said looking quickly at her exposed chest that back up to her face. "I mean, how does it feel to be a mother?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "Well… how does it feel to be a father?"

"It's not the same, Lizzie." Jack said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face gently.

"How are the two not similar?" Elizabeth asked with great intrigue.

"Well, our child really needs ye. Ye give 'er life, yer… nourishments, and she probably loves ye more." Jack said.

Elizabeth looked at him intently. "Our child needs you just as much as I do." Elizabeth did her best to get closer to him. "You are going to be able to teach and show Alisa so many things that I will never be able to." Elizabeth looked at him a while longer. "And she, she loves you just as much as I do."

Jack smiled at her. Elizabeth used her free hand to set on Jack's cheek. She pulled him close and her lips met his. They stayed this way until Elizabeth felt Alisa pull away from her and begin to fuss.

Elizabeth started to take her but Jack gently stopped her.

"Let me." Jack said generously. Elizabeth pulled back and watched as Jack took the baby and cradled her gently. "I'm going to take 'er out on the deck. The swayin' motions usually help her calm down." Jack got up and started walking to the door.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said. Jack turned around. Elizabeth had that special look in her eyes as she buttoned up her dress. "Maybe we could get Gibbs to look after Alisa tonight."

"Sounds good." Jack smiled back. He turned around and brought Alisa out onto the deck.

Jack walked to the railing of the boat and held onto Alisa tight.

Within minutes, Alisa was asleep peacefully in Jack's arms.


	6. A Night They Deserve

I'm so sorry about taking so very long to update my stories because I've been working on a new one and I have a few more to ca

I'm so sorry about taking so very long to update my stories because I've been working on a new one and I have a few more to catch up with. (p.s.- check them out!) Thank you and please enjoy!

It was the night that the couple most defiantly needed. The two hadn't spent a romantic night together since Elizabeth was past five months into her pregnancy; for fear that they would harm their child.

Now, Alisa was with Gibbs and Elizabeth and Jack were in their room.

Now to present:

Jack was lying atop of Elizabeth, kissing her neck. Elizabeth moaned and giggled slightly as Jack's hands moved over her body. Elizabeth's hands drifted down Jack's chiseled bare chest.

Elizabeth looked at the ceiling and remembered something. She sat up suddenly and Jack sat up.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Quite the opposite." Elizabeth smiled and stood up. She walked to the bags lying on the floor and grabbed one.

Elizabeth walked to the bathroom door and turned to Jack. She gave him a seductive smile and disappeared behind the door.

Jack sat on the bed for a few minutes, becoming more and more impatient.

Finally Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom. Jack looked at the beautiful women he had standing before him.

Elizabeth had come out in an outfit she bought while she was in town. She was wearing nothing but a very sexy bra and underwear. The bra was red and lacy, as was the underwear. Something like this was very uncommon for women to wear but Elizabeth didn't care, she was a pirate.

Jack smiled as Elizabeth came closer to him.

Jack took Elizabeth's hips into his hands as he straddled him.

"Ye look _very_ nice, Lizzie." Jack said with a pirate smile. He brought his lips close to her earlobe. "I think I should just take ye right _now_." He whispered. The wonderful shiver that Elizabeth had missed so much had returned to her spine and she whimpered.

Elizabeth met his gaze. Her eyes traveled with her hands as she slid it down his chest, tracing scars and tattoos. "Then, you should." Elizabeth replied. Jack chuckled and pulled her close to him and flipped her over on her back. Elizabeth giggled as he kissed her neck.

Elizabeth felt her blood boil as the wetness between her legs becomes harder and harder to ignore.

Elizabeth's breath quickened as she desperately pawed at Jack's belt. He helped her, letting his knuckles graze her, making her moan out in pleasure.

Jack noticed her great pleasure and decided to take the attention away from his buckle and began to rub his fingers over the wet spot on her underwear. He continued to rub her and she cried out in pleasure as he changed the speeds and the rhythm. Elizabeth's back arched as he moved the underwear and he plunged his fingers into her wet entrance.

"Jack!" She moaned out, gripping his shoulders. Jack looked at her. "Please." Elizabeth pleaded. "Now."

Jack nodded and removed her underwear as she removed her bra. Jack removed his pants and crawled back onto her.

"I love you Jack." Elizabeth said quietly as she put her delicate palm on his face.

"I love ye too, Lizzie." Jack replied. Jack cupped one of her breasts in his hand and she moaned as he played with her erected nipple.

"Jack!" She moaned. "Please." She pleaded even harder as her entrance tingled violently.

Jack finally positioned himself over Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

"God! You haven't asked that since my _first_ time!" Elizabeth laughed. Jack chuckled.

Jack and Elizabeth met their eyes in a gaze as Jack slowly pushed into her. Elizabeth screamed out in great pleasure as her eyes shut tightly and her breath became shallow.

Jack and Elizabeth met thrusts as the growing pleasure and heat of the friction continued.

Elizabeth and Jack's lips met in a passionate kiss.

Jack continued to pick up the pace and thrust further into Elizabeth. With every thrust, Elizabeth became closer and closer to her climax.

Elizabeth soon felt herself coming to her peak and she cried out once she finally reached it.

Jack soon followed in pursuit and Elizabeth and Jack moaned as Jack filled her. Jack collapsed into Elizabeth's arms. Soon after he flipped over on his back. Then he pulled Elizabeth close to him.

"I've missed that, Luv." Jack joked. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Me too." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth then rested her head on his chest. They fell into a deep sleep.

Yep, so this chapter is done! Please review because it's always like the best thing ever! Thanks and keep checking for new chapters! 


End file.
